LK-TEL Video (Argentina/Chile/Brazil)
Background: LK-Tel Video (formerly VideΩmega Entertainment) was a video label established in Argentina. The company acted as the international distribution arm for RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) as well as Vestron Video. The company is presumed defunct since there has been no input from it since 2006. 1st Logo (1992-1997) Logo: On a black background, we see 3 lines in a shape of a TV screen spinning around. In a blank at the bottom of the TV screen is LK-TEL VIDEO S.A. It continues to spin around until it stops in the middle. FX/SFX: The spinning. Music/Sounds: None, or an excerpt from "Axel F" by Harold Faltermeyer. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures Video/Columbia TriStar Home Video releases in Argentina. 2nd Logo (1993-1997) Logo: On a black background, 3 blocks in blue, green, and red zoom out and rotate with a trail effect. They start to draw the TV tube from before. When they stop, they spin around and move to the top of the TV tube as it zooms out. The same text from before rises from the bottom of the screen and rest in their usual position. FX/SFX: The movement of the blocks. Music/Sounds: A complicated synth tune. Availability: Seen on Columbia/TriStar releases in Chile. 3rd Logo (1995-1997) Logo: On a black background, the TV tube from before slowly spins around as it goes to the middle of the screen. "LK-TEL" zooms in as "VIDEO" flips in the space of the TV tube. Blinking lights appear between the spaces the the tube and text. FX/SFX: The spinning, flipping, and lights. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st VideΩmega logo. Availability: Seen on Columbia/TriStar releases in Brazil. 4th Logo (1992-1998) Logo: On a light-blue background, we see the LK-Tel logo from before (albeit with lighter colors and "VIDEO LA RIOJA S.A." beneath it) flip from the top of the screen to cover the background. The RCA/Columbia Pictures Video logo (later the Columbia-Tristar print logo) swoops from the center of the LK-Tel logo and eventually slides down as the white script text "Tenemos le mejor imagen" swoops from the center of the original logo. FX/SFX: The flipping. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: See 1st logo. 5th Logo (1995-2000) Logo: On a gray background, the TV tube zooms out one by one with the text following after. A flash occurs and the text becomes metallic gray and the background becomes dark gray. FX/SFX: The zooming and flash. Music/Sounds: A synth bell tune ending with a electric bass hit. Availability: See 5th Logo. 6th Logo (2000-2006) Logo: On a black background, we see two moving spotlights along with the glassy-looking word "LK-TEL" with a arrow between LK and TEL. The letters eventually settle and the words become silver while the arrow turns green. A circle consisting of a multi-colored swoosh on top and a film-strip below surrounds the text and the whole logo shines. The company URL appears beneath everything in white. FX/SFX: The spotlights, the text animation, all aesthetically pleasing and good by Argentinian home video logo standards. Music/Sounds: Some wooshing sounds along with some synthesized notes followed by a synchronized moan. Availability: Seen on later releases from the company. Category:Home video Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Argentina Category:Chile Category:Brazil